


Quad Loop

by america_chavez



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Seung-Gil, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Top JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez
Summary: The sex is quick and dirty. Sometimes they fuck in Seung-Gil’s hotel suite while others at JJ’s suite but the process is the same nonetheless. They don’t care to know much about each other or spend time doing things that don’t involve orgasms.Or the one where they're (sorta) fuck-buddies, Sara notices, JJ catches feelings and Seung-Gil doesn't know what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An amazing way to start the year - a new SeungJJ fic - now with sex!
> 
> This was the first fic I had planned to post in the SeungJJ tag but I couldn't find the motivation to finish it until recently, where I combined the FWB idea with another and thus - this fic was born!
> 
> Shout out to [@vnikiforov](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov) for being my beta for this fic! If you haven't read her stuff yet, you definitely should!
> 
> Also this is my first fic of 2017, the longest fic I've ever written and posted, ever.
> 
> This takes place before Ep 8 and all through Ep 9!

 

The sex is quick and dirty. Bruises and scratches litter their skin. They rarely speak during, and the times they do, they’re usually one word commands. Mostly, they grunt, moan and pant when they feel it is necessary. They don’t speak after, either. Their locations change frequently. Sometimes they fuck in Seung-Gil’s hotel suite, while other times they fuck at JJ’s suite, but the process is the same nonetheless. The guest will wait to recover from his orgasm, clean himself up and slam the door shut as they leave. They don’t bother to learn much about each other or spend time doing things that don’t involve orgasms.

 

* * *

 

JJ doesn’t speak to him during the remainder of the competition. Seung-Gil doesn’t mind, it’s not like he ever thought to like the guy as more than a quick fuck. Their thing was only meant to blow off steam and that is all. An unspoken deal they have in place for every time they meet. A blowjob in the dressing room, a hand job in the restroom, something quick and easy to relax them before their performances. Seung-Gil doesn’t bother to think much about their patterns until Sara confronts him about it one day.

It happens during his stretches, the time he uses to gear up for performance and get in the right mental state to give his best. One minute Sara is standing across the room, talking to her brother, then the next she’s standing over him, waiting for Seung-Gil to pay attention to her. He sighs, removes his headphones and looks at her expectantly.

“What’s going on between you and JJ?” she asks, brow furrowed.

“What?” Seung-Gil asks, confused. That’s not what he was expecting.

“I noticed that JJ doesn’t speak to you. He will talk to everyone, but not to you. He’ll talk to us even if we don’t want to talk to him. But he won’t even go near you half the time and when he does, he doesn’t look up or acknowledge you. Why is that?” Sara asks, taking a step towards him.

“No idea,” Seung-Gil replies smoothly, stepping around her and attempting to walk off.

She catches him by his elbow and glares at him, “I know there’s something going on between the two of you and whatever it is, I am going to figure it out. As annoying and overbearing as JJ can be, he doesn’t do anything without having a reason for it.”

Seung-Gil pauses to take in this new information and then laughs harshly, “There’s nothing going on between me and JJ. And even if there was, why would I tell you? We’re not friends or even acquaintances.”

Sara sighs, “I’m not your friend because you won’t let me. You don’t have anyone here, at least from what I can tell. When I invited you to dinner with us, I wasn’t hitting on you. I was trying to be a friend.”

Seung-Gil rolls his eyes and walks off, agitated at the thought of ever needing a friend. He hears Sara sigh again before returning to her brother. Michele calls out to him, angry at him for walking away from his sister, again, but he refuses to acknowledge it and heads to the dressing room to change into his short program costume.

As soon as it’s his turn, Seung-Gil steps into the rink, lets the cheering from the audience drown his thoughts, and focuses on his routine, calculating the amount of effort he needs to exert today to reach first place.

He scores a personal best, 91.83 and stays in first until Yuuri, Yuri and JJ perform, leaving him in fourth place. Seung-Gil blames Sara’s need to pry into things that aren’t her business for his placement in the short program and vows to avoid her and any other nosy competitors before his free skate. Finally, the day’s events end and he goes to shower and meet with his coach before leaving for his hotel suite.

 

* * *

 

Him and JJ fall into their routine again, later that night, except Seung-Gil can sense that there’s a difference in the atmosphere. Their typical hook up is rushed and sloppy, but JJ seems to be taking it slower that night. He also seems more dominant than any other night. The moment that Seung-Gil enters the hotel suite, he is ambushed by JJ, who pins him against one of the walls of the room and kisses him. He snakes his hand between them and rubs against the bulge where Seung-Gil’s already half hard cock is straining against his pants. A wave of pleasure washes over him when JJ squeezes his cock, eliciting a chuckle from JJ. Seung-Gil freezes in place, causing JJ to look up at him.

“Something wrong?” JJ asks as he takes his hands off Seung-Gil.

Seung-Gil whines at the loss of contact, surprising both men. He takes a moment to compose himself before shaking his head and pulling the younger man down for a rough kiss. JJ rests one hand on Seung-Gil’s waist and smiles into the kiss as caresses the skin under his fingertips. Seung-Gil growls, frustrated over the slow pace and shoves JJ back against the bed. JJ lands with a grunt and is ready to complain when he feels Seung-Gil climb on top of him, pressing his clothed erection against JJ’s. JJ flips them over and begins undressing Seung-Gil, occasionally bending down to leave kisses along his neck, cheek and mouth. Seung-Gil is panting as he rubs himself against JJ, begging for friction and a release. JJ chuckles again and pulls off Seung-Gil’s pants, his erection bobbing free, already leaking. JJ smiles and takes him into his mouth without warning, humming at the weight of Seung-Gil on his tongue.

“Fuck,” Seung-Gil moans. His hips thrust up and down and he’s holding JJ’s head still as he fucks his mouth. JJ glances up at him, eyes dark with lust, his head slightly bobbing down despite Seung-Gil’s hands holding him in place, slurping up any bit of his length and moaning around the cock. The moment that Seung-Gil let’s him go, his mouth slides up and he runs his tongue over the slit, causing Seung-Gil to arch his back in pleasure. Seung-Gil grunts, the feeling of JJ’s mouth bobbing up and down pushing him closer to the edge. JJ senses it, too, and pulls off Seung-Gil’s cock, only leaving a trail of spit connecting his lips to the head of the still leaking tip. Seung-Gil stares into deep blue eyes, desire pooling in his stomach as he watches the younger man lick his lips, swollen and red from being locked around his cock. He pulls him up for another kiss, the taste of his pre-come faint on the other man’s lips.

He flips them over once again and reaches in the bedside drawer, searching for the lube and condoms he knows JJ has stashed there. He retrieves a handful of condoms and a small bottle of lube as JJ sucks on a sensitive spot on his collarbone, proudly leaving a mark for Seung-Gil to admire later. He pauses for a second, feeling as JJ squeeze his ass. Seung-Gil smirks and tosses the bottle at JJ, wordlessly. It takes JJ only a moment to catch up, his throat drying up when he realizes that Seung-Gil wants to bottom, something that has never happened between the two in their year of hooking up.

“Well?” Seung-Gil asks, expression more than slightly annoyed at JJ’s hesitation.

“S-sorry,” JJ apologizes and pops the bottle open, applying a generous amount of lube to three of his fingers. He pulls Seung-Gil down, kissing the older man as the three slick digits moved down to brush and gently prod at Seung-Gil’s entrance. Seung-Gil shifts forward, allowing JJ easier access. JJ let the first finger slip into the tight heat, hearing the other man softly hiss at the intrusion. He impulsively kisses Seung-Gil on the forehead, earning him a grunt. JJ hums in return and begins to move the finger inside him.

“A-another one,” Seung-Gil eventually stutters, breathless. JJ slips in the second finger, the tips lightly scraping at Seung-Gil’s inner walls and earns little whimpers from him against his ear. Seung-Gil slowly begins rocking back onto JJ’s fingers, breathing going ragged as JJ squeezes the third digit, crooking them at such an angle that he was now pressing his fingertips against Seung-Gil’s prostate.

Seung-Gil feels like he is seeing stars. He begins to pant loudly, arching his back as he grinds down on the fingers, trying to work them as best as he can.

JJ lets him, entranced by the way Seung-Gil’s cock bobs up and down from the movement, leaking and waiting for its release. He feels an unfamiliar emotion swell in his chest, watching as the older man writhes in pleasure, JJ’s three fingers still deep inside him. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Seung-Gil’s head; his eyes are closed, mouth slightly agape as small, breathy pants escape his lips. JJ continues to stare at the beautiful man in front of him, trying to decipher what the tight feeling he gets in his chest whenever he looks at him means. Seung-Gil opens his eyes and whimpers something softly. It takes JJ a couple seconds to react; Seung-Gil had pulled off of JJ’s fingers and had asked him to roll a condom on. JJ obeys, quickly rolling the condom on and lubing himself up.

Seung-Gil leans back, letting JJ align himself with the puckered hole. He slowly lowers himself, feeling the moment when the head of JJ’s cock presses through the still tight ring of muscle. He hisses at the intrusion, closing his eyes instinctively. Three fingers had not been enough preparation for the thickness of JJ’s cock. He takes deep breaths as he continues to push himself down against JJ, bottoming out much later than he expected. He shudders. Seung-Gil had never felt so full in his life.

“J-jesus, you’re so tight.”

Seung-Gil opens his eyes and watches the man he is currently full of throw his head back, biting his lip to keep from talking. He braces himself on the palms of his hands and lifts himself off before slamming back down, a shriek of pleasure ripples through him. JJ’s hand rests on his hips as Seung-Gil picks up the pace, bouncing up and down on JJ’s length. JJ grips at his hips, his fingers pressing down hard enough to leave marks. He rolls his hips, causing Seung-Gil to gasp at the feeling and move his hands from the bed and hold onto his shoulders.

“You feel so good,” JJ pants, kissing down Seung-Gil’s jawline and chest. He takes one of Seung-Gil’s nipples in his mouth and sucks gently at the hardened nub. Seung-Gil whimpers, throws his head back and allows JJ more access to mark him. He wants this.

“Harder… please,” Seung-Gil whines, confirming this. He presses his mouth against the side of JJ’s head. JJ doesn’t hesitate to change their position, flipping Seung-Gil on his back. He lifts Seung-Gil’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders as if he’s folding him in half, and pounds into him.

Seung-Gil fists at the sheets, his body rocking with JJ’s thrusts. Of all the times he’d bottomed for other men, this had to be the best. He can cry from just how good he feels.

JJ is fucking him fast and deep, the sensation driving him wild. He can hear the moans that ripple through him, panting and grunting like an animal. JJ shifts his angle a bit and thrusts into him, hitting his prostrate dead on. Seung-Gil sees stars again and loses all control of his brain to mouth filter.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Right there, do it again,” he can hear himself saying. Yet, he can’t bring himself to stop, “Please Jay, fuck me harder.”

The feeling in JJ’s chest returns as he listens to Seung-Gil call him “Jay”. Not that it made much sense, JJ being his nickname already, but he isn’t about to complain. He complies to Seung-Gil’s demands, angling his hips so he can repeatedly hit his sweet spot. He begins thrusting faster, balls slap against Seung-Gil’s ass as his voice continues to rise in volume. A phone begins to ring in the background but is quickly drowned out as Seung-Gil pants louder.

“I’m gonna come, fuck,” Seung-Gil breathes out, “I’m so close.”

JJ snakes a hand in between them and begins stroking Seung-Gil to his completion. Seung-Gil arches his back at the sensation of his prostate being abused and cock finally getting attention. JJ thrust into him a couple more times before his vision whites out. Seung-Gil sobs as his orgasm ripples through his body, ropes of come painting their torsos. JJ follows soon after, Seung-Gil’s soft chant of “Jay” and the clenching around his cock sending him over the edge unexpectedly.

 

* * *

 

It’s a while before either decide to move. They’re still panting, trying to catch their breath. JJ is the first who moves, pulling out slowly as to not hurt Seung-Gil. Seung-Gil hisses at the loss of contact, his hole feeling a bit raw from the fucking. JJ slowly makes his way to the bathroom, throws away the condom and cleans himself with a warm towel. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and chuckles.

There’s a single hickey on his neck. It’s small and shouldn’t be a problem to cover up, but he can’t help but smile. He thinks back on all the things that happened that night and smiles. From the beginning, he knew it was going to be different, he just didn’t expect what he got.

Seung-Gil had never bottomed before, at least with him. Only God knows what compelled him to change that tonight. In their previous encounters, JJ had never heard Seung-Gil scream or yell during sex, especially the ramblings he got into when JJ pounded into him. The sounds and talk were all new to him, a completely foreign territory he was ready to explore again with him. Also, “Jay” as a nickname? He would love to hear that name slip from Seung-Gil’s mouth more often. JJ feels his chest tighten at the thought.

“Love,” he mumbles to himself and smiles at his reflection. Suddenly everything begins to make sense to him. He loves Seung-Gil. He isn’t sure when it happened, but he knows that he is in love with the man. He remembers then, that the same man he claims to love has probably already slipped out. JJ sighs in disappointment, more at himself than at Seung-Gil. He knows full well that feelings hadn’t been part of their agreement. He looks in the mirror again and ignores all caution, deciding that he would try his best to make the man fall in love with him.

“It shouldn’t be that hard,” He says to his reflection, “I’m a fucking catch.”

He steps out of the bathroom and is surprised to see that Seung-Gil is curled, fast asleep in his bed. JJ’s chest tightens again at the sight. He looks even more beautiful this way, JJ thinks. His features are relaxed and what could pass as a soft smile played at his lips, making him seem more radiant. JJ lays next to him, knowing that if Seung-Gil was uncomfortable with his presence, he would have left instead of deciding to sleep in his bed. He watches as Seung-Gil’s breathing deepens, noting how serene it makes him feel. He slowly feels sleep pull him in. He takes one last look at the man beside him and smiles. He could really get used to this.

An hour into the night, he feels a leg curl around him as well as an arm and a head rest on his chest. He softly kisses the shorter man’s hair, careful to not wake him and falls back to sleep, an even bigger smile plastered on his face.

When he wakes up, he is alone. The spot next to him is cold, a sign that the man had left quite some time ago. His phone is laid next to him instead, in the same spot Seung-Gil had laid last night. He sighs, knowing better than to get his hopes up that someone like Seung-Gil would be interested in him.

He looks at the phone again and vaguely recalls it ringing in the middle of his time with Seung-Gil. He unlocks it to find two missed calls, one voicemail and several texts all of which were from Michele.

Apparently, he and Seung-Gil had been so loud, his neighbors, Sara and Michele, had heard them through the walls of their hotel suite. Michele was complaining about how indecent and disrespectful he was. He went on to say that his sister deserved respect and not have to listen to two people have wild sex before their free skate programs. JJ laughs but apologizes, promising that it would never happen again. He lays back again and sleeps as long as he can until his alarm rings and he’s forced to start his day.

 

* * *

  

Seung-Gil is set to perform third, after Nekola and Crispino. He watches the Czech man, entranced by the music of his performance and the fluidity of his movements. He hasn’t made a mistake yet, and it’s making Seung-Gil nervous. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the male Crispino twin come out from behind the curtains, his expression in anguish as he watches the skater before them.

In the same moment, Nekola falls, his plan for a combination disrupted as it takes a moment for him to compose himself to continue this program. He tries a triple Salchow next and steps out of the landing.

Seung-Gil breathes a sigh of relief as he watches Nekola strike his final pose, the man gasping for air. If Seung-Gil lands all his jumps, he’s sure to beat the Czech man’s score. He sees the Crispino twin skate out to the middle of the rink, the anguished expression long replaced with what Seung-Gil can only describe as sorrowful. He awaits the ambush from the female twin but is shocked to not see her rink side when the music begins.

Seung-Gil rolls his eyes as he listens to the lyrics of the song, knowing full well there’s a high chance Michele dedicated to his sister. He shudders at the borderline incestual relationship between them, there’s no way that it’s healthy. Instead of focusing on the twins and their… whatever it is, he shoves his earplugs in, which thankfully cuts out the second half of Michele’s performance. He needs to focus on his performance and how he’s going to beat Michele, who by now, has finished his program without a single mistake.

He has the quad loop on his side, but that’s only if he lands it. His hands go numb, despite the gloves his costume comes with and he begins to pop his fingers, welcoming the feeling when the gas releases some of the tension in his joints and the feeling in his hands return. His freezes as he hears the results of Crispino’s skate, which has boosted him to first, taking Nekola to second.

He takes deep breaths as his coach goes over the jumps he has planned. He repeats them back to her until she nods in content and then takes the guards off his skates and steps onto the ice. He’s almost to the center when he hears it. The crowd’s cheers have never affected him before but the voice is much closer, much too deep to be one of the shrill voices he’s accustomed to.

“Seung-Gil! Good Luck!”

Seung-Gil searches for the source of the shout, already knowing who it came from but desperately needing a confirmation. He spots him near the entrance, waving his hands and shooting him a thumbs up. JJ continues shouting encouragements and Seung-Gil looks to his coach who is shooting daggers at him and then at JJ.

He’s frozen in place when the music begins. He watches his coach’s eyes widen when the seconds go by and he still hasn’t moved. His feet feel like lead when he finally is able to move. He’s not sure how long he stood there but he knows it was passed the time allowed. He begins calculating how to make up for the point deduction he knows he’ll have for the late start. He gets in position for his Quad Loop and –

Gasps erupt in the stadium as he steps out of the landing. He doesn’t fall and he’s thankful for that but he knows more points will be deducted. He’s nervous again and no matter how many calculations he tries to set up as he continues, it’s not enough to beat Nekola. Let alone Crispino.

The music ends and he tries not to let the disappointment crush him right then and there. He barely succeeds. He silently skates till he’s out of the rink and his coach hands him his guards. Seung-Gil follows his coach to the kiss and cry.

He sits in the kiss and cry and awaits his results, still managing to keep his emotions in check. A dark grey plush toy falls in front of him and he picks it up, the shape resembling his dog. He looks up and waves at the general direction where the toy was tossed from. He takes a deep breath and then his scores are announced. He’s placed third so far. Seung-Gil sighs and leaves, waving at his fans quickly before retreating inside.

He’s lost his chance at entering the Grand Prix Finals. The tears spill without him knowing. They’re warm – his cheeks still cold from being on the ice. He can faintly hear the crowd chanting his name in support. His heart drops and he feels undeserving of their loyalty. He’s short with them, he knows but he’s grateful for their support and now he feels like he’s disappointed them along with his family, friends and country. He feels like garbage and he just wants to lie in the too soft hotel bed and wait for his flight back home.

He’s not allowed to leave yet, or so his coach tells him. He sits on one of the benches in the locker room and continues to silently weep. The MC announces the next contestant, the 15-year-old from Russia. The music, though not close, seems to drown his thoughts. He sits there for what feels like hours, listening to the tracks of the other skaters. He enjoys Katsuki’s song piece, it oddly soothes him, despite the fast tempo of the piano.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, his coach letting him know that they are to meet in the lobby in 20 minutes. He wipes the stray tears and heads to the restroom, deciding it would be best if he didn’t look like he had been crying the entire time.

He hears a scream from down the hall, gasps and more shouts. He puts his earbuds in, not ready to deal with press, fans or whatever seems to be going on down the hall. He’s halfway to the restroom when a blur appears from his left and suddenly there are arms wrapping around him, an unfamiliar face in his personal space. It takes him a moment to register the figure as Katsuki Yuuri’s, the warm body pressing against his own in a very awkward hug. He feels Yuuri squeeze him and as quick as it began, it ends.

He hears the boisterous voice of the Canadian and Yuuri moves towards him, stopping him mid-sentence of his self-adoring monologue. JJ freezes as well, a blank expression on his face as Yuuri clings to him in yet another awkward hug. He watches the scene unfold with a more than slightly confused expression – Yuuri quickly moving from JJ to sprinting after the young Russian boy. There are shouts in languages he doesn’t understand, as he watches the older male tackle the younger one into the ground. They wrestle for a minute, the blond boy shouting in what he can only assume is Russian. The boy eventually gives up and threatens to kill the Japanese man if he ever hugs him again.

He stands next to the Canadian, watching as the Japanese man hugs a handful of reporters and continues to make his way down the hall.

“What’s with him?” asks JJ, his eyes wide in concern.

“I think he is happy that he qualified for the Grand Prix Finals,” Sara answers in her soft accented voice, looking at her brother with a saddened expression. Michele waves his hand and Sara’s frown deepens. They eventually disband, the Russian mumbles something under his breath and walks towards the locker room. Emil carries Michele and Sara trailing behind, waving her goodbye. She pauses before exiting though, and gives JJ a pointed look.

JJ squirms under her gaze and then takes a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” JJ asks, turning to him.

Seung-Gil looks at him in confusion, then remembers how he must look and nods tiredly.

“Are you sure? Do you need a tissue?” JJ asks, pulling out a packet of them from his pocket and offering them to the shorter boy.

He feels his face heat in embarrassment. His mood shifts, replacing the embarrassment for anger and he prepares for the aftermath of whatever insult his mouth is gearing to spew at the Canadian when it suddenly dies out. He decides against acting in his sour mood.

He starts to shake his head in response to JJ’s question, but the younger man is suddenly dabbing the soft tissue in his face, wiping the tears for him. He stands still, feeling the warmth of his fingertips through the thin tissue. JJ’s pinkie finger grazes the side of his cheek and a warmth spreads through him. He feels himself lean into the touch, craving the contact and then feels heat rise to his face when he notices that his eyes had fluttered shut, the dabbing having moved from his lower cheek to the bottom of his eyelids, drying his lashes.

He opens his eyes and looks up at the taller boy, who is watching him with a soft expression. JJ continues to wipe his tears and then uses his other hand to tilt Seung-Gil’s face toward him to inspect his work.

“Done,” he says softly, breath breezing over Seung-Gil’s face, causing bumps rise on his arms.

Seung-Gil shivers, blinking slowly before softly replying, “Thanks.”

JJ grins and Seung-Gil’s breath catches in his throat. He’s seen JJ smile before, to his fans or when he’s flirting with random girls but this isn’t that same smile. It’s soft and shy and completely atypical of JJ’s persona. Nonetheless, he’s stunned and he can feel himself returning the smile.

Sara’s words echo in his head. JJ doesn’t act without having a reason for it. He thinks back at his performance, JJ shouting good luck and now, wiping the tear tracks from his face.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Seung-Gil asks, watching the smile fade from JJ’s face. His face flushes red and Seung-Gil can’t help but be amused by it.

“Ah… Because I like you?” JJ gulps before continuing, “And I think you like me, too.”

Seung-Gil feels the air leave his lungs.

“Last night was different, Seung-Gil. I know that and you know that. In the year we’ve spent sleeping together, it’s never been like that, has it? No… and afterwards, when I came back out and saw you sleeping on my bed, I realized something.” JJ took a step forward, “I like you. I’m not sure when it happened but I caught feelings… for you, which I know wasn’t our deal. So, I thought you would never like me like that and I ignored you, tried to let those feelings go. But then you stayed last night and it gave me hope. Hope that maybe our deal can be put aside in place of something more.” JJ takes Seung-Gil’s hands and looked him in the eye, “I want to know if you feel the same way. If there’s some way we can make this work, no matter the distance.”

Seung-Gil shakes his head, chuckling softly. JJ shifts uncomfortably, not sure why the Korean was laughing when he had practically just spilled his heart out to him. JJ squeezes his hand, looking for any sort of reassurance and Seung-Gil squeezes back, looking up and smiling at him. He tugs on JJ’s costume and pulls him into a kiss, their lips meeting in the sweetest kiss Seung-Gil has ever received.

A flash goes off and they both freeze, recalling exactly where they were and who had probably taken the picture. JJ pulls away first, looking at Seung-Gil for a reaction. Seung-Gil groans and buries his face in JJ’s chest and camera flashes go off again.

“You’re okay with this?” JJ whispers, shielding Seung-Gil from the reporters who were gearing to ambush them.

“I guess I have to be if I’m dating you now,” Seung-Gil whispers and lets a bright smile form on his face despite the fact that everyone can see them.

“You have dimples,” JJ chuckles softly, placing a hand on Seung-Gil’s cheek and runs a thumb against the small dip in the corner of his smile.

Seung-Gil goes bright red and buries his head in JJ’s chest again. JJ feels his heart tug as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s smaller frame and kisses his head softly, “We should probably get out of here before they pull out their microphones, though.”

Seung-Gil nods in agreement and they make their way to the lobby, ignoring the shouts of paparazzi. They sneak away from Seung-Gil’s coach and JJ’s parents and climb into a taxi together so they can head back to their hotel in peace. JJ doesn’t drop Seung-Gil’s hand the whole drive and even after they reach Seung-Gil’s room, their hands stay firmly locked.

Instead of sex, which they definitely won’t deny themselves of, they lazily make out before both of them crash into a deep sleep, content smiles on their faces.

 

* * *

 

A phone chimes in the middle of the night. JJ grunts but makes no move to check whose phone it was so Seung-Gil checks his. Sure enough there's a single text message waiting to be read. He unlocks his phone, squinting at the brightness before lowering it to a bearable setting.

 _You're welcome -SC_ , he reads. 

The number is unregistered but the dialing codes gives her away. He makes a mental note to save the contact and to also ask JJ what had happened between the prying Italian girl and him and how she had managed to get his number.

He sets his phone back on the bedside table and curls around JJ, relishing in the warmth of his boyfriend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be appreciated! Let me know what you guys want me to write about! I welcome ideas for one-shots and other works!
> 
> Let's be friends! Talk to me on Twitter: [@umelovemail](https://twitter.com/umelovemail)! Or on Tumblr [here](https://akaashibokvto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
